A New Dragon's Tale
by TheCandyDragon
Summary: What if Hiccup found his mother Valka one day in the forests of berk and decided to stay with her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **Dragon Talk**

 _ **Flashback**_

Ever since my birthday 6 years ago my life has been a living hell. My father ignores me and curses me, my mother was taken by a dragon, everyone in hates me even the gods. Only one person in all of berk actually likes me. His name is Gobber he's the blacksmith and the only reason he likes me is because my father, the chief of the tribe, forced me to become his apprentice.

My name is Hiccup, a wonderful name, believe me I know. The other teenagers also hate me, such a surprise. Two of them used to be my friends, Fishlegs and Astrid. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut tease and bully me constantly, and my cousin Snotlout does the same.

Earlier today I was exploring in the forest behind the village when I heard Snotlout and the twins. So being my 7 year old self I ran deeper into the forest and then tripped and fell into a lake. I swam out as fast as I could then ran into cave and hid in the corner. After a few minutes I peeked back out only to see a pitch black dragon, a smaller version and a large owl-like dragon with four wings! It was majestic and horribly frightening at the same time. The smallest one saw me in the cave then looked at what I assume to be its mom and growled at it.

The larger Black dragon looked at me so I ran back into the cave and roared at the owl dragon. The baby dragon then bounded into my cave and looked at me curiously. I had a sudden urge to reach out and touch it's (his?) muzzle. So I did. I slowly reached to gently touch it but halfway I froze. Suddenly it leaned forward and put its head into my hand. No longer seeing him as a threat I stood up and walked to the small dragon and pet and scratch him. The mother and other dragon walked in and I froze again.

-PRESENT A.K.A THE NOW TIME-

" **Hello young hatchling."** A calm feminine voice spoke in my head.

"W-who said that?" I asked startled. What if someone saw me? What if they told dad!

" **Do not worry young one we mean no harm."** A different voice said. It was more masculine. I looked at the dragons surprised.

"Can you talk? Or is Snotlout or Ruffnut and Tuffnut just pranking me again." The last part was more of a statement than a question but I was pretty sure this was all a prank. Suddenly a tall figure jumped off of the owl dragon. They were dressed in clay and leather armour and held a long staff, their helmet was blue and orange and had horns on the top. I jumped a little at the sudden appearance.

" **Hatchling, do not fear this is my rider, we came here to help free the enslaved dragons from the queen."** The second voice said

" **Cloudjumper why are you telling him that?! He is much too young to understand!"** The first voice scolded

" **Midnight please I think this child is my rider's! Just look at the similarities, he even smells like her!"** 'Cloudjumper' spoke back

" **You think this is the boy?"** 'Midnight' whispered

While I was listening to their conversation I didn't notice the human coming towards me. I was still sitting and occasionally petting the dragon hatchlings head, when she tapped my shoulder I jumped which awoke the sleeping hatchling and turned the dragon's attention on us. She took off her mask and said…

"My little Hiccup is it really you?" I looked at her, how did she know who I was? All of a sudden I was thrown into a flashback

 _ **_Flashback_**_

 _ **A small baby boy looks up from his cradle to see his mother a young woman with auburn hair and sparkling eyes that seemed to come straight from the forest's greenest leaves.**_

" _ **Oh my beautiful little Hiccup, how much I love you."**_

 _ **The baby Hiccup reached to grab her fingers as she went to pick up her small boy. Another figure steps into Hiccup's sight to reveal himself as Chief Stoick the boy's father. The mom gently rocks her small boy into her arms and sings to him.**_

" _ **The sky is dark and the hills are white, as the storm king speeds from the north tonight, and this is the song the storm king sings, as over the world his cloak he flings. Sleep, sleep, little one sleep. He rustles his wings and gruffly sings. Sleep, little one sleep.**_

 _ **_End Flashback_**_

"M-Mamma is it really you?"

"Yes it is my boy."

 **A/N Hello everyone this is TheCandyDragon checking in, if you're wondering yes I stole the song from race to the edge S3E9 Tone Death and sadly I DO NOT own how to train your dragon Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell (She is so lucky and I think amazing) Anyway Have a good one people bai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello everyone I am Back and welcome to chapter 2! You may commence reading! To know what happened previously read chapter 1. :P**

 **Dragon Talk**

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Valka's P.O.V.**

"Mamma why did you leave?" Hiccup asked me. I looked down at my small 7 year old son feeling ashamed.

"Because I was scared Hiccup. I was scared that your father would try to kill me and Cloudjumper for betraying the tribe. I thought you would be better off without me." I told him. I knew I shouldn't have come back here but I couldn't let more dragons be killed.

"Hey Ruff, Tuff I heard something over here!" A distant voice shouted.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

"Hey Ruff, Tuff I heard something over here!" I heard Snotlout shout. I knew he was coming, so I looked up at mom and told her

"Mom we need to go! They are looking for me and if they see the dragons with us they'll tell dad!"

"Don't worry my boy we'll be fine. Come on Cloudjumper lets show Hiccup the nest!" Mom said.

" **OK Val, Midnight it's time to go! Hatchling don't be scared just climb on my back and hold on."** So I climbed on Cloudjumper's back with the help of mom and soon we were in the air with the other two dragons. Mom looked back and told me they were Nightfury's.

The baby Nightfury flew onto Cloudjumper's back and curled around me. Alsmost instantly I felt warmer and protected from the wind. I gently stroked the small dragon's head which resulted in a purr and the dragon opened its mouth to reveal it had no teeth.

"Huh toothless." A sharp set of white teeth suddenly sprang from his gums. I yelped at their quick appearance, then I heard mom laugh at my surprise.

"I know! That's what I'll name you. Do you like that Toothless?" The newly named Toothless purred happily and fell asleep again.

 **-3 Hours Later- No-one's P.O.V.**

The sun had set around 30 minutes ago and the sky was dark. Both children were fast asleep and were snoring quietly. Up ahead a large mountain of ice came into view. Cloudjumper and Midnight flew into an entrance and expertly moved through the twisting tunnels. (Say that five times fast) At the end of the tunnel was a giant room with many caves, cliffs, and rock towers.

And in the centre of it all was a massive lake holding the biggest dragon ever seen. The great BEWILDERBEAST! The king of all dragons. When Cloudjumper landed the king looked up at them and spotted Hiccup on Cloudjumper's back.

" **Cloudjumper why did you bring this human hatchling to the nest?"** The king asked.

" **My king, I believe this is the hatchling from the legend you spoke of."** Cloudjumper answered. Hearing the dragons talk woke up the sleeping Hiccup. He looked up at Valka curiously and asked.

"Mamma who are the dragons talking about?"

"How do you know what they are talking about Hiccup?" Valka looked down at the small boy with amazement.

"Because I can hear them talking."

"Can you understand them?" When the king heard Valka ask this he decided to step in.

" **Hatchling please, tell me your name."**

"Hi my name is Hiccup Haddock III. Who are you?"

" **I am known as the King Bewilderbeast."** Hiccup suddenly yawned and his eyelids drooped.

"I'm going to sleep mom." He said as he yawned again and curled up beside Toothless.

" **My king we must do the ceremony now!"** Cloudjumper roared.

" **I know, we may not get another chance."** Midnight then picked the two up and carried them to the edge of the lake. Valka jumped on Cloudjumper and followed Midnight. When Midnight placed the children on the shore, the king leaned over and made a small cut on Toothless's leg. When Valka saw this her motherly instincts kicked in. They were going to hurt her son! Cloudjumper held her back and purred reassuringly.

" **Do not worry, he is helping your hatchling."** The king then made a small cut on Hiccup's chin with the same claw that had Toothless's blood on it. The king carefully added more of the dragon's blood until the wound had sealed completely and was only a thin scar.

" **The boy will awaken in 3 hours. When he does we will welcome him here and love and care for him as we would with one of our own!"** The Bewilderbeast roared. Midnight then carried Hiccup and Toothless to Valka's cave and curled around them protectively. Only letting Valka and Cloudjumper come near.

 **-3 Hours Later- Hiccup's P.O.V.**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was Toothless right beside me. I looked up and saw rock ceiling and realised I was in a cave surrounded by Toothless's mom Midnight. As I sat up I saw mom sleeping against Cloudjumper. I carefully crawled over to them careful not to wake the sleeping dragons. But when I sat beside mom I nudged Cloudjumper accidently and woke him up. He looked at me curiosly then purred happily.

" **It worked! This is amazing the nest has a prince!"**

"What do you mean by prince?" I asked. Which woke up everyone else in the cave. Mom looked at my face and gently grabbed it.

"Hiccup your eyes!" She exclaimed.

"What about them?" Mom led me to a shiny piece of ice that acted as a mirror. I gasped when I realised what she was talking about. I had dragon eyes!

"W-what happened to me?" I stuttered.

"The dragons have claimed you as one of them."

"But what about Berk? They won't let me go back to the village."

"Don't worry my son we'll sneak back to grab your things and you can stay with me and the dragons."

"Ok mom." So we did. Under the cover of darkness, mom and I flew back to Berk on Cloudjumper. We landed in the forest just outside the village, and like usual the night guards were the only ones up. I led mom through the village since she hasn't been her in 7 years, when we reached dad's house we snuck through the back door.

In my room everything was how I left it. We gathered all my clothes and my blanket. After I got all my spare drawings and my journal, I grabbed my pencil and a spare paper and wrote.

 _Dear father,_

 _I have realised my place as the village runt and decided to leave. Please do not look for me as I know you won't find me._

 _You will probably hate me and call me a traitor when you finish reading this, but it doesn't matter now. I have befriended a dragon just like mom. Yes she is still alive and I am going to stay with her. Both of us have become dragon riders and don't belong in your village. I also suggest finding an heir other than snotlout. As you probably know he is a complete muttonhead. Goodbye Stoick_

 _-Hiccup Haddock III_

 **A/N Dun dun duuunnn! A cliffhanger has arrived! Sadly I DO NOT own how to train your dragon Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell (She is so lucky and I think amazing) Anyway Have a good one people bai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, TheCandyDragon here and I just wanted to explain why I haven't updated a story in forever. To start off I had a major case of writer's block through the summer, and I had to help plan a trip down to British Columbia to visit my grandparents, including one of my cousins coming to see me for two weeks. When grade 8 started things had already been going bad, past family issues had started to show up again. It didn't help that two of the people in my small group of friends had gotten into an argument and were refusing to talk to each other. It doesn't help that I keep getting sick and having to miss school a lot which brings down my grades and I need to work harder to get them back up. I know it sounds insanely stupid and completely idiotic for me to be affected this much but please try to understand. I will try and get A New Dragon's Tale updated as soon as I can. See you in the next chapter people. Bai.**


End file.
